1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and a display control method, and a program thereof, and particularly to a display control apparatus and a display control method, and a program thereof, by which a user can display images as a slideshow, starting with a desired still image.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras have become popular lately, such as video cameras capable of imaging both movie images and still images, i.e., video cameras having both functions of a conventional video camera and a conventional still camera.
Also, to display a plurality of still images produced by imaging, apparatus have been widespread, such as digital still cameras and personal computers, which can perform a so-called slideshow for displaying these still images successively in a predetermined order. In such apparatus, a user selects a slideshow display item from among menu items, or operates a special slideshow button, whereby to command a slideshow display. See, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-288068 (at FIG. 8)
Referring to FIG. 1, a case where the user commands a slideshow display by selecting the slideshow display item from among the menu items will be described.
In an example of FIG. 1, note that a screen 1 is displayed on a touch panel and that still images to be displayed on the screen 1 are recorded in the order they have been imaged.
On the screen 1 of FIG. 1, one of the still images recorded, which has been designated for display by the user, is displayed. Also, a stop button 11, a back button 12, and a forward button 13 are displayed at the lower part of the screen 1 of FIG. 1.
The stop button 11 is operated (pressed) to stop display of the screen 1. The back button 12 is operated to select for display a previous still image which has been imaged immediately before the still image under display on the screen 1. The forward button 13 is operated to select for display a next still image which has been imaged immediately after the still image under display on the screen 1.
Additionally, a Menu button 14 is displayed at the upper right of the screen 1 of FIG. 1. The Menu button 14 is operated to select any of various menu items including the slideshow display item.
To run a slideshow, the user operates the Menu button 14, whereby buttons through which to select any of the various menu items appear onscreen, and then operates a button for selecting the slideshow display item from among these buttons, to command a slideshow display.
Thus, to command a slideshow display requires the user to first operate the Menu button 14 and then select the slideshow display item, making the operation complicated. Therefore, the user is reluctant to use the slideshow function frequently.
Note that the buttons are displayed, i.e., provided on the touch panel in FIG. 1, but may be provided alternatively on the apparatus.
Referring next to FIG. 2, a case where the user commands a slideshow display by pressing a special slideshow button will be described.
In an example of FIG. 2, a slideshow button 31 is provided on a predetermined surface 30 of the housing of the apparatus. This slideshow button 31 is operated to command a slideshow display. The user operates the slideshow button 31 when commanding a slideshow display.
Note that the slideshow button 31 is provided on the apparatus in FIG. 2, but may be provided otherwise on the touch panel.
However, where the user has commanded a slideshow display, the above-mentioned apparatus that perform a slideshow, display a plurality of still images for the slideshow stored in a predetermined order, starting with the first one of the images.
Therefore, such apparatus have not been capable of satisfying the user needs for running a slideshow of the plurality of still images stored in the predetermined order, starting with a still image occurring at any point in the order, for sequential display of the subsequent images.